


Just A Call Away

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: "Hey… Sara?"Sara frowned, Ava sounded out of breath and she should definitely not be using Sara's first name when on her work cell.





	Just A Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody dies, just to let you know.
> 
> (Also, I got this out in two hours and it's not beta'd so all mistakes are mine but otherwise, enjoy!)

_ "Hey… Sara?" _

_ Sara frowned, Ava sounded out of breath and she should definitely not be using Sara's first name when on her work cell. Was she sparring at the Bureau? Did she just come back from a mission and the first thing she did was call her?  _

_ "Director Sharpe, Ava…?" Sara used Ava's title first before she softened and allowed herself to be unprofessional on the work line. "What's up?" she asked casually, secretly worried about what could be wrong with Ava. _

_ "Oh, nothing, I just… wanted to say hello." _

_ Sara felt oddly delighted at that, Ava called her on her work phone, undoubtedly while she was in the middle of something important, all because she wanted to talk about absolutely nothing. She felt more cared for by someone she has a crush on - and might still be sort of enemies with at times - than she has from someone since….  _

_ Yeah. _

_ "Ava Sharpe, are you calling to flirt with me?" Sara smiled to herself, scrunching up to hold her phone to her ear with her shoulder while she looked over reports. She hadn't meant to actually work, but she got bored with her usual routine and wanted to do something "productive."  _

_ (Not that she'd admit that if she got these reports done, then she could see Ava sooner.) _

_ "M-Maybe." The stutter in Ava's words concerned Sara again. "I can't h-help it. I like you, Sara."  _

_ Oh, well,  _ ** _that _ ** _ was forward. As much as Sara would like to analyze the sudden boldness from Ava, she also needed to make sure the other woman was okay.  _

_ Her voice had started to get strained and she definitely sounded like she was lightheaded. Was Ava drunk? That would explain the sudden declaration of feelings, but it was not her style. Ava was more of the type who would shyly ask her out, maybe in that wonderful suit… maybe she would even ask Sara out right after a mission, still high off the adrenaline from fighting and she'd have this cute, bold smirk on her lips. _

_ Sara shook her head and put down her pen, fully gripping her phone now to pay full attention to Ava. "Ava, are you okay? You're out of breath." _

_ "Y-Yeah. I'm okay, just… ow, fuck." The sudden swearing made Sara leap out of her seat, hurrying towards Gideon's computer screen. _

_ "Gideon! Pull up Ava's location, where is she?" She demanded and still, she held her phone just to make sure Ava was still there. The gut feeling she had had at the beginning, was now worse and it was getting bigger and bigger until it felt like it would just consume Sara whole. _

_ "Director Sharpe is currently in 1927 Spain. Her vital signs are… deteriorating. She needs medical attention, now." _

_ Sara demanded that Gideon open a portal right to Ava, she didn't care if the situation might not be 100% safe, Ava needed her. And soon. "Tell the kids to prep the medbay, I'm getting her and taking her straight there!" She rushed through the open portal, not heeding Gideon anymore or the fact she just dropped her phone on the ground. _

_ All that mattered was Ava. _

_ \------------- _

Sara shook her head, she hated the wet tears that stained her cheeks, betraying her true feelings. The thought of Ava, mortally wounded, bleeding out on the ground and instead of calling for help, she called Sara to try and say her goodbyes?

Sue her for feeling like her heart had been ripped out from her chest. 

She held Ava's hand tighter and swore her out silently. She begged for Ava to stay with her at the same time as Sara had  _ so  _ much she wanted to tell the woman. "You better not die on me, Sharpe. If you do, I'll- I'll bring you back and kill you myself." Sara's voice cracked, fresh tears spilled down her face as she pressed the back of Ava's hand to her forehead. 

"Sara…" Ray's gentle voice and even gentler touch got Sara's attention. "Let one of us watch her, please, you need to eat and take care of yourself, so you can be okay if-  _ when  _ she wakes up.." He was subtle about how he expressed that he didn't think Ava would wake up.

How  _ dare  _ he believe that? Ava would wake up and she'd smile again, that beautiful, beautiful smile that made her eyes light up and highlight the fact they were this gorgeous steely blue. She'd wake up, call Sara an idiot for how she ran into an unknown situation, armed with nothing but her wits and her own two fists. She'd wake up and- and….

Ava would wake up, okay?

"I can't leave her, she needs me." Sara said, distraught at the very idea of leaving Ava and something bad happening to her. 

"I know, which is why Zari and I will watch her and Gideon will tell you if  _ anything  _ happens. But Sara, she'd want you to take care of yourself…"

"She's been unconscious for a  _ week! None of us knows what she wants!" _ Sara stood up in a rage, ready to fight Ray in his suggestion but she was stopped by the fact that she still held Ava's hand. 

Maybe, maybe he was right. What good could she do for Ava if she smelled and was starving? What good could she do if she was in a bed, sedated because she refused to sleep? 

Absolutely no good.

A wave of tiredness made her sway where she stood, leaning against the bed rails for support while Ray just gazed down at her kindly and understandingly. "Okay." Sara gave in and rubbed her eyes as she attempted to stave off the next round of tears. "But if  _ anything-" _

"I know, I know." He interrupted her, softly touching her shoulder in an action of support. "You'll be the first to know, okay? Now go." Ray pulled back and shot a look over to Zari who gave a thumbs up to him and Sara.

Sara turned to Ava's unconscious form just to watch her breath for a few moments. Her oxygen stats were good, if Gideon's reading were anything to go by, her heart was still beating, the lines on the screen a beautiful thing to watch. Ava was  _ here _ , still  _ here  _ with Sara and she wasn't going anywhere. She'd make certain that Ava woke up.

But first, she needed to take care of herself or she couldn't do that.

She pressed a soft, ever so soft, kiss to Ava's hand. She pressed her lips to the soft skin, almost willing that her kiss heal Ava and have her wake up, healed and okay. Then, just as softly as she kissed it, Sara set Ava's hand on the bed, placing it ever so slightly by her side before finally releasing it.

Sara stood up and backed out of the room, making sure that Ava didn't suddenly flatline now that she wasn't there to hold her and keep an eye on her. Her back hit the wall first and startled her out of her trance. She had to look where she was going if she wanted to do  _ anything _ , but honestly, she'd rather look at Ava than anything else.

But, she had to do this. For Ava.

\-----------

Sara stumbled in the shower after she cranked the hot water as hot as it would go. Maybe then that would help get rid of the grime and dirt, maybe it would help wash away the feeling of Ava's blood on her hands. Only then, maybe could she start to feel clean and forget the horror of Ava flatlining before Gideon got her stable.

But those were all maybes. She wanted absolutes, she wanted everything to be 100% true with no room to argue or question if things would go downhill at a moments notice. Sara had experienced too many deaths, had died too many times to lose someone she was falling in love with.

A choked sob escaped her lips, her hand slapped over her mouth to prevent the sound from getting anyone's attention. 

She had to admit it, she was falling deeper and deeper in love with Ava and she couldn't stop herself this time. If that woman  _ dare  _ leave her while Sara was ready to, dare she say it, commit, then she would be  _ royally  _ pissed off.

How could she have ever thought that she and Ava would always be enemies? At first, yeah but with how she had softened and let the Legends into her heart when they were hurting after Stein and Jax… 

Sara was a goner. Every smile, every bashful phone call over information that could have easily been sent as an email, every mission she did with the Legends and that  _ proud  _ smile she had… the way her eyes shone when she felt like she  _ accomplished  _ something? They way Ava kept her distance when she knew they needed it but was  _ there  _ when they needed  _ her _ .

When Sara needed her most.

She wiped her eyes aggressively, not caring if everything stung after standing under the boiling hot water for so long. Sara had wasted precious time, moping and being upset when Ava was the one who needed comfort and reassurance right now. Maybe she really  _ was  _ an idiot…

\---------

Sara sat back in her chair, clean, somewhat fed and not at all rested but she didn't care. She had Ava's hand between hers once again and the woman she was almost in love with was  _ still here. _ So, excuse her if she didn't keep her true on her promise to Ray to the exact letter.

"Hey… Ava." Sara started, slightly proud of herself for not crying like she had been for the past few days. "I'm here, I'm here again, with you. You're not alone, you know?" she cleared her throat, pressing her hand to her lips to stave off the shakiness of her voice now. "I feel… I feel guilty, like, maybe it should have been me? I bounce back easier than most people should be able to." 

She paused, watching Ava's face carefully because she could have  _ sworn _ there was movement. After studying her (extremely attractive) face for a few moments, Sara continued talking. She spoke with Ava about her feelings, her fears and even just a few fun memories to entertain her while she waited.

And waited.

\--------

Sara blinked, groggy from her unexpected nap but pleased that she still managed to rest and keep her promise to Ava. Or was it to Ray? She might have promised him face to face, but in reality, she was talking to Ava. 

She really felt like she could sleep more, the chair wasn't  _ that  _ uncomfortable, the room was a pleasant temperature and she enjoyed the hand carding through her hair, lightly scratching her head…

_ Wait. _

"Morning sunshine." Ava's scratchy voice was the most beautiful thing Sara had ever heard, followed by that  _ incredibly gorgeous  _ smile that settled the anxiety that had burned hotly inside of her since she recovered Ava from 1927 Spain. The hope and care in Ava's eyes caused Sara's heart to flutter in anticipation, like maybe Ava had heard everything she said and felt the same way.

And now, maybe, just maybe, things would be alright in the end.


End file.
